


Perfectly Imperfect

by marichatting



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Knows, Cheesy, F/M, Fluff, POV Alya Césaire, she knows both their identities and comes up with a plan to get them together via marichat, this is cheesy as HECC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marichatting/pseuds/marichatting
Summary: When Alya began her journey to discover the true identities of Ladybug and Chat Noir, she never anticipated how frustrating the aftermath would be.Both reveals had been accidental. Both of them had sworn her to secrecy, and there was no way she would ever betray her friends’ trust.But listening to them talk about how much they loved each other and how upset they were that the other didn’t return their feelings was getting to be a little much for her. Watching the two of them dance around each other was excruciating.So, one night, she came up with a plan. It was a slow-moving plan, but if she could pull it off, it would all be worth it.





	Perfectly Imperfect

**Author's Note:**

> I love Alya so much.
> 
> I got my driver's license yesterday, I wrote this today, and tomorrow I'm going to Tulsa for a Niall Horan concert, so I'd say I'm having a pretty good week. :)

When Alya began her journey to discover the true identities of Ladybug and Chat Noir, she never anticipated how _frustrating_ the aftermath would be.

Both reveals had been accidental.

Marinette wasn’t answering her phone, and Alya needed help on a homework assignment. So, she had gone to her friend’s house.

Sabine had let her up, not knowing that her daughter wasn’t even in the house. Alya had entered the girl’s bedroom to find it empty. She had only been there for a minute or so when Ladybug dropped through the skylight and detransformed before her eyes.

“So, wait,” Alya said slowly a few minutes later. “If you’re Ladybug, and you have a giant crush on Adrien, then that means… you and Chat Noir…”

“Are not together,” Marinette finished for her. “Sorry, Al. I know you must be heartbroken right now.”

“You got that right,” Alya said. “All this time, I was _so sure_ that my OTP was canon!”

“Sorry to burst your bubble,” Marinette said. “But I have absolutely _no_ romantic feelings for Chat Noir. None whatsoever.”

Two weeks later, Alya discovered that Marinette did, in fact, have romantic feelings for Chat Noir- even if she didn’t know it- when she ran behind the school on her way to an akuma attack and saw Adrien transform into Chat Noir.

Both of them had sworn her to secrecy, and there was no way she would ever betray her friends’ trust.

But listening to them talk about how much they loved each other and how upset they were that the other didn’t return their feelings was getting to be a little much for her.

It was normal for her to listen to Marinette gushing over Adrien, but now that she knew her friend had been unknowingly rejecting his advances for four years, she was ready to scream.

It became even worse when Adrien decided to make her his own personal confidante. She loved the boy, but every time he rested his head in her lap and lamented the fact that Ladybug didn’t love him while she stroked his hair comfortingly made her want to throw herself off the Eiffel Tower.

Watching the two of them dance around each other was _excruciating._

Soon, though, she came to a realization.

Now that she knew their secrets, both of them often told her stories about their time as Paris’s masked heroes. The more they talked about it, the more it became clear that Marinette felt like a different person as Ladybug, while Adrien felt as if being Chat allowed him to finally be himself.

It made sense, really; Marinette wasn’t exactly an attention seeker, but Ladybug attracted attention everywhere she went. Marinette was a good leader, yes, but she often seemed to prefer being led. She also didn’t seem to enjoy being seen as a role model by all of Paris.

“It just feels like I’m on really thin ice, y’know?” Marinette vented to her friend one night at a sleepover. “Like, yeah, they love me now, but I feel like if I make _one_ wrong move, _one_ tiny mistake, they’ll turn on me. I mean, Ladybug’s supposed to be a role model for Paris, right? So, if she does something wrong… that’s not being a good role model, is it?”

The girl was stressed, and really, you couldn’t blame her. It certainly couldn’t have been easy to have the fate of Paris resting on your shoulders at such a young age.

Adrien was different, though. He had been restrained, controlled, and practically imprisoned his entire life. Unlike Marinette, he was used to being in the public eye. Adrien had _always_ been on thin ice with his father; if he made one wrong move, he was punished.

Being Chat Noir gave Adrien a freedom he had never known before, and the boy couldn’t seem to get enough of it. He was finally able to be himself without his father locking him away from civilization, and the freedom that came with being a superhero was like oxygen to him now.

One night, Alya was lying awake in her bedroom and thinking about ways to get them together without telling them each other’s identities when she came to a startling revelation.

Marinette had fallen for Adrien, not Chat Noir. Adrien: the model, the straight-A student, the boy who could do no wrong. Not Chat Noir.

Adrien had been carefully molded and cultivated by his father to be the “perfect” son. Chat Noir was wild, free, and unapologetically himself.

She had fallen for the side of him that wasn’t real.

Then, there was Adrien.

He had fallen for Ladybug: the superheroine who was adored across Paris. She was brave, selfless, and kind; to outsiders, she seemed flawless- though Alya knew better. Alya knew that the seemingly “perfect” girl was holding herself back from truly being herself when she was Ladybug, terrified of making a wrong move and having the city turn on her.

Marinette, on the other hand, didn’t feel she had to meet anyone’s expectations other than her own. She was truly herself, and she wasn’t afraid to show it.

Adrien, too, had fallen for the side of her that wasn’t real.

They had put each other on pedestals; they each fell for the supposedly flawless sides of each other, the side whose image had to be carefully maintained at every moment, the side who was so afraid of making a wrong move that they held themselves back.

They hadn’t fallen for the flawed versions of each other, the side that was unafraid to be themselves.

This wouldn’t do.

She knew she had to get the two of them together somehow, but she also knew that before she could do that, they had to fall for the _real_ versions of each other.

So, that night, she came up with her plan.

It was a slow-moving plan, but if she could pull it off, it would all be worth it.

***

Her plan commenced three days later.

It started with dropping subtle hints to Adrien. She would mention the girl’s name every time she saw the opportunity, in the hopes of making her friend a more prominent figure in Adrien’s mind. One time, Adrien mentioned his favorite anime, and Alya said, “oh, I think Marinette watches that show.” She was about ninety percent sure that Marinette had never watched an anime in her life, but that didn’t matter right now. As long as she didn’t say it was her favorite show or something, it was fine; she just needed to make him think about her more.

She even got Nino in on her little plan, telling him only that she wanted to get Marinette and Adrien together. He had rolled his eyes, but he did his part to help. He began mentioning Marinette to his friend more frequently as well, even telling him about a couple of “rumors” (which Alya made up for him, knowing that Adrien would never spread gossip) about different boys having crushes on her.

She also began mentioning Chat Noir to Marinette more frequently. She would show Marinette a video she had taken of an akuma battle, making sure to mention the different ways Chat had shown his bravery and helped her. She would make little comments about how good-looking he was or how selfless he was. She even began starting up conversations with fans of the hero when Marinette was nearby.

“He’s so _hot,”_ one girl, Olivia, gushed after Alya brought him up in conversation. Olivia was a known Chat Noir fangirl, and she and two of her friends just happened to be waiting for their rides home in the same place where Alya and Marinette always met up after school.

Right on cue, Marinette approached the four of them. “Who’s so hot?”

“Chat Noir,” Olivia sighed dreamily. Marinette rolled her eyes. “What, you _don’t_ think he’s hot?”

Marinette shrugged. “I mean, yeah, I- I guess he’s hot, but…”

“But what?” Olivia prompted her.

“But I wouldn’t want to go out with him. That’s all.”

“Well, _I_ would,” one of Olivia’s friends, Mia, piped up. “I mean, he’s brave, selfless, kind, funny, _hot-_ he’s the whole package!”

The other girl, Ella, nodded in agreement. “Ladybug is _so_ lucky.”

Marinette crinkled her nose. “You guys think Ladybug and Chat Noir are dating?”

“Duh,” Olivia said. “Of _course_ they’re dating. And don’t get me wrong, I _love_ them as a couple, and they’re super cute, but if I had the chance to get with Chat Noir, I would do _unspeakable_ things with that boy.”

Alya smirked as Marinette’s whole face turned bright red. “I- if they’re unspeakable, then don’t speak about them!”

Olivia giggled. “Sorry, Marinette.”

***

After a couple of weeks of subtle hints, Alya decided it was finally time to move on to the next phase of her plan.

One day in their classroom, she initiated a casual conversation with Marinette about her partner by mentioning something he had done during a battle. After she had successfully lured Marinette into the conversation and tricked her into talking about Chat Noir for a bit, she pounced.

“Y’know, Mari,” she said slowly, just loudly enough that she knew Adrien could hear. “You kind of sound like you might have a little crush on Chat Noir.”

“W- what?!” Marinette sputtered, her cheeks turning pink. “I do not!”

Alya glanced over at Adrien, who had turned his head just a bit. His cheeks had turned a light shade of pink, and she knew he was listening.

“I mean, obviously I _admire_ him, but I don’t have a _crush_ on him.”

Alya smirked at her friend. “Sorry, but didn’t you tell Olivia the other day that you think he’s hot?”

The dark-haired girl’s face was getting redder by the second. “Well, yes, but just because he’s _hot-“_

“You think Chat Noir’s hot?” Adrien interrupted, turning around to face the two of them with a subtle, barely visible blush on his cheeks. Alya did her best to bite back a grin as Marinette’s entire face turned bright red.

“W- well, I mean, um, that- that suit doesn’t l- leave much to the imagination, and-“ she groaned and put her head in her hands. “Y- yeah, I think he’s hot.”

Adrien’s own face had turned pink by that point, but he smirked at the girl. “There’s no reason to be embarrassed, Mari. He _is_ pretty hot.”

Marinette looked up at him in surprise, her blue eyes wide.

“Dude,” Nino turned and squinted at Adrien. “Did… did you just call Chat Noir _hot?”_

“Well, he _is.”_

“Dude… that’s kinda gay.”

“That’s not gay,” Adrien said.

“You, a guy, literally just said another guy is hot.”

“That doesn’t mean I want to, like, _do_ him. That just means I’m aware that he’s a good-looking dude. I mean, I can look at a painting and think it’s beautiful without wanting to make out with it, y’know?”

Nino nodded. “Good point, but I still wouldn’t say things like that out loud if I were you.”

“Well, maybe I’m just more secure in my sexuality than you are.”

Nino scowled. “Oh, I’m secure in my sexuality. _Way_ secure.”

“Sure you are.”

***

That afternoon, Alya went over to Adrien’s house. They had become closer friends after she discovered his identity, and she now went to his house about once a week.

“Does Marinette really have a crush on Chat Noir?” Adrien asked her after she had been there for a while. He was lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling.

Alya shrugged nonchalantly from her place at his desk, trying to suppress a smirk. “I don’t know. I mean, I know she thinks he’s- well, _you’re-_ physically attractive, and I know that she looks up to you. I think she actually admires you more than Ladybug.”

He looked over at her. “Really?”

“Yeah,” she said, turning away from him to hide her smirk. “She gets really defensive of you when people call Chat Noir a sidekick and stuff. I remember one day when this girl said that Ladybug was better than Chat Noir, and Marinette went _off_ on her. She went into this whole rant about how Ladybug _needs_ Chat and how she would be _nothing_ without him. She’s a big Chat Noir fan.”

Adrien hummed and turned back to stare at the ceiling again. “I… didn’t know that.”

She glanced over at him. “She’s a good listener, y’know. And she’s really fun.”

He looked back at her. “What?”

“Marinette,” Alya said. “I know she can be pretty shy, but she’s really fun once you get to know her better.”

“Okay… why are you telling me this?” he asked with a furrowed brow.

Alya let out a fake sigh and began to recite the speech she had planned out ahead of time. “Adrien, I know you’ve opened up to me a lot since I found out your secret, but… I still feel like you’re holding back. I know you were raised to suppress your emotions, so… I was kind of thinking that maybe you should talk to someone as Chat Noir instead of Adrien Agreste. Someone who doesn’t know who you are. And I think Marinette would be perfect. Plus, I think that you two could become really good friends if you talked more.”

He stared at her. “You- you think I should talk to Marinette? As Chat Noir?”

Alya shrugged. “I just think that talking to someone who doesn’t know who you are might make you more comfortable opening up more. The anonymity could be comforting to you.”

“I mean… I guess that makes sense.”

“I’m not gonna, like, _force_ you to go talk to her or anything,” Alya said. “And I’m no psychologist, but I _am_ pretty good at reading people, and you really seem like you’re holding back when you’re talking to me sometimes. So, if you ever feel like you need to open up about something with someone who doesn’t know who you are… just keep Marinette in mind, okay?”

He nodded silently.

***

A week later, Marinette pulled Alya into an empty bathroom during lunch with a strange look in her eye.

“What’s up?” Alya asked.

Marinette checked each bathroom stall once more before whispering, “Chat Noir came to visit me last night.”

Alya feigned surprise. “What? Really?”

Marinette nodded. “Yes. He showed up on my balcony while I was sitting out there and sketching. He told me that he remembered me from the Evillustrator attack, and I seemed nice, and he was wondering if he could hang out with me.”

“Wow,” Alya said. “Did you let him stay?”

“Yeah,” Marinette huffed. “What else was I supposed to do, send him away?”

“That’s crazy,” Alya said.

“I know, right?” Marinette whispered back. “You don’t… you don’t think he knows I’m Ladybug, do you?”

Alya pretended to think about it. “Probably not. It sounds like he just thought you were nice and wanted to get to know you better.”

“But why would he pick _me?”_

Alya shrugged. “Who knows? But hey, it seems like a good opportunity to me. I know you don’t want to reveal too much personal information to him as Ladybug, but if you’re talking to him as _Marinette,_ you don’t have to worry about it. This way, you can have a closer relationship with him. Plus, maybe something will happen about that little crush of yours.”

Marinette’s cheeks turned red. “What is it with you and thinking I have a crush on Chat Noir lately?! I _don’t_ like him like that!”

“I think maybe you _do_ like him like that; you just don’t realize it.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Marinette protested. “I like _Adrien.”_

Alya hummed. “I _know_ you like Adrien. All I’m saying is that _maybe_ you like Chat, too. It’s not impossible to like two guys at once.”

“I _don’t_ like Chat.”

Alya raised her arms in surrender. “Okay. Sorry.”

***

That afternoon, Adrien texted her and asked her to come over to his place.

When she got there, he was pacing around his bedroom, wringing his hands together.

“Hey,” she said innocently as she entered his room. “What’s up?”

Adrien quickly closed the door to his bedroom and spun around to face her.

“I- I went to Marinette’s house last night,” he confessed.

Once again, Alya pretended to be surprised. “Really?”

Adrien let out a small sigh of relief and nodded. “Yeah. So, I guess she didn’t tell you?”

“Nope,” Alya lied.

“Good.”

“So, how did it go?”

“It- it went pretty well, I guess,” he said. “I mean, it was kind of awkward at first, but once we got past that, it was cool. You were right about her being fun, by the way. We played some video games and talked for a while, and… honestly, I think she likes me better as Chat Noir than as Adrien.”

Alya barely stopped herself from laughing out loud. “Really? Why do you think that?”

“I don’t know,” he said. “She just always seems so… _uncomfortable_ around me, y’know? Sometimes I feel like she doesn’t like me for some reason, and Nino keeps telling me that it’s not true, but… with the way she acts around me, I can’t help but feel like she _must_ dislike me.”

Alya gave the boy a kind smile. “You really worry that she doesn’t like you?”

He nodded, biting his lower lip.

“Well, she does,” she assured him. “Trust me. She does. Marinette just has trouble with, um, expressing her emotions sometimes, y’know?”

“Are you sure?” Adrien asked. “Because when I was with her last night, she was acting way different than she usually does around me, and-“

“I’m sure,” Alya said. “She _does_ like you. Trust me, you don’t need to worry about it.”

Adrien nodded slowly, looking down at his feet. “I… I think I’m gonna go see her again.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. But… do you think tonight is too soon? Do you think I should wait?”

Alya smiled at him. He was cute. “I think tonight is fine.”

***

Chat Noir’s visits to Marinette’s bedroom continued for the next few weeks. Adrien told Alya that he tried to stick to weekends, but sometimes he just _had_ to go see her on school nights. Those nights, he tried not to stay too late, but sometimes, both he and Marinette came into class with dark circles under their eyes.

The way they both talked about each other had changed.

It had always been clear that Marinette admired Chat Noir, but never to this degree. Now when she spoke of him, her voice was _so_ full of admiration and affection that she almost sounded as if she was talking about Adrien (which, technically, she _was;_ she just didn’t realize it).

Alya used to tell Marinette that she sounded like she had a crush on Chat Noir just to try to plant the idea of having a crush on him in her head, but now, she was starting to believe it.

“Mari,” she said one day. “Be honest with me: do you like Chat?”

Marinette blushed and refused to meet her friend’s eyes. “We’ve been over this, Al. I don’t have a crush on him. We’re just friends.”

“Then why won’t you look me in the eye?”

Slowly, as if it pained her, Marinette turned and forced herself to meet Alya’s gaze. “I _don’t_ have… a crush… on…” she stopped with a groan. “Okay, so maybe I have a super teeny-tiny little crush. Is that _such_ a big deal?”

_“Yes,_ it’s a big deal!” Alya said. “Crushes are _always_ a big deal in my book.”

“I just… I feel like I’m betraying Adrien somehow,” Marinette admitted.

Alya narrowed her eyes. “But… you’re not dating Adrien.”

“I know,” Marinette said. “I don’t understand it, either. It just feels… _wrong_ to like Chat when I already like Adrien. Am I a horrible person?”

“No, of _course_ not,” Alya assured her. “You just happen to like two boys. That doesn’t make you horrible.”

After school that day, Alya met Adrien at his house again.

“So, how’s it going with Marinette?” she asked casually at one point.

“It’s… going really well,” he said, a tiny smile growing on his face. “She’s really cool when she’s not so shy.”

Alya paused for a beat. “Do you like her?”

Adrien spun around to face her, his green eyes wide and panicked. “What?!”

“Do you like her? Y’know, now that she’s not acting so shy? Do you like hanging out with her? Are you pretty good friends now?”

“Oh,” Adrien said, relaxing a bit. “Y- yeah, I’d say we’re pretty good friends. I’m going to see her tonight. We’re gonna play Ultimate Mecha Strike III.” He looked over at her. “You don’t think she knows it’s me, do you? I mean, I’ve never spent so much time with her as Chat Noir before. Do you think she’s figured it out?”

Alya shook her head. “I think your secret is safe for now.”

The more Adrien talked about her, the more obvious it became that he _loved_ spending time with her now. They seemed to be becoming good friends, and he was clearly becoming very fond of her.

***

That night, Alya was walking down the street past Marinette’s house when she happened to glance up at the balcony.

Chat Noir was sitting on the railing with his back to the street, and Marinette was standing mere inches in front of him, a blanket draped over her shoulders.

As Alya watched, Chat leaned forward to give Marinette a gentle kiss on the forehead before saying goodbye and leaping off the rooftop and away from the bakery.

***

At school on Monday, Alya waited all day for Marinette to tell her about that little forehead kiss, but the girl didn’t say a word about it.

“So, how’s it going with Chat Noir?” she asked casually while they were alone in the bathroom together toward the end of the day.

Marinette tensed up a bit. “It’s… good.”

Alya quirked an eyebrow. “Just good?”

That seemed to open the floodgates.

“It’s amazing, Al,” she gushed. “I… I actually think he likes me back. He’s started calling me Princess, and he kissed me on the forehead the other day.”

Alya smiled at her. “That’s great! You should totally pursue that!”

Marinette’s smile fell. “But, the thing is… he already told me that he likes _Ladybug._ He told me that weeks ago.”

“So?” Alya said. “That’s a good thing, isn’t it? That means he likes _both_ sides of you.”

“Yeah,” she said, “I guess that’s good. But… don’t you think he’ll be upset when he finds out it’s me?”

Alya furrowed her brow. “Why would he be?”

“Because I kept it from him for so long. I’m afraid he’ll be mad that I knowingly developed two separate relationships with him without telling him who I was.”

Alya took a breath. “Y’know, somehow, I don’t think you have to worry about him being mad about that.”

Marinette bit her lip. “But… there’s also Adrien.”

“What about Adrien? You’re not dating.”

“But… if I start going out with Chat, that’s like completely giving up on Adrien, and I don’t think I can do that.”

“I- I don’t think you have to give up on Adrien to date Chat.”

“Of course I do,” Marinette insisted. “I have to pick one. I can’t have a real relationship with Chat if I’m still not over Adrien.”

“I don’t know about that.”

“But I _do,”_ Marinette said. “I just… I really like Chat, but I don’t know if I like him enough to give up on Adrien.”

Alya nodded slowly. “It sure would be convenient if they were, like, the same person, huh?”

Marinette snorted. “I wish.”

***

Adrien was crying, and Alya’s jeans were wet with his tears.

“I just don’t know what to do,” he sobbed. “I like Marinette _and_ Ladybug. I don’t know who to pick!”

Alya sighed, gently stroking his blond hair as she had done a thousand times since discovering his identity. “Well, since Ladybug keeps turning you down, maybe you should… try to move on.”

“But I _can’t_ move on from Ladybug,” Adrien insisted, sitting upright. “Believe me, I’ve tried. But… I like Marinette, too. I don’t know how I’m supposed to choose one of them. And besides, I’m afraid Marinette will be mad at me for not telling her who I am.”

Alya took a deep breath to calm her own frustration. “I don’t think she’ll be mad about it.”

“But what if she _is?”_ Adrien insisted. “What if I tell her who I am and ask her out, but she gets mad at me and never wants to speak to me again? Or what if she’s disappointed it’s me?”

Alya blinked. “I can promise you she won’t be disappointed.”

“What do I _do,_ Alya?”

Alya took a deep breath. “I think you should follow your heart, Adrien. The next time you see Marinette, if your heart is telling you to confess your identity, then do it. If your heart is telling her to ask her out, do it. If it’s telling you to kiss her, then sweep her off her feet and kiss her.”

Adrien nodded slowly. “O- okay. I’ll do that.”

“Do what? Follow your heart, or sweep her off her feet and kiss her?”

Adrien shrugged. “I guess we’ll find out.”

***

And find out they did.

A few days later, Alya went to Marinette’s house to retrieve a movie the other girl had borrowed a week before.

“Hi, Mrs. Cheng,” Alya greeted the petite woman as she entered the bakery. “I’m just here to pick up a movie Marinette borrowed. Can I go upstairs?”

“Sure,” Mrs. Cheng nodded warmly. “Marinette should be in her bedroom.”

“Thanks!”

Alya climbed the steps to Marinette’s bedroom and opened the trapdoor to see Marinette with her arms wrapped around Chat Noir’s neck, their lips locked in a passionate kiss in the middle of her bedroom.

Alya cleared her throat, and the couple broke apart quickly, both blushing furiously as they leapt away from each other.

“Uh, hi, Alya,” Marinette said awkwardly, her face a deep shade of red. “Wh- what brings you here?”

She glanced back and forth between the two of them. “I came over to get that movie back.”

“Oh,” Marinette said, moving to pick up the DVD case off of her desk and hand it to her. “Here you go.”

“Thanks,” Alya said, looking up at them once more before she retreated back through the trapdoor. “Y’know, I think you both have a lot to talk about. Things to discuss… confessions to make.”

Both their eyes widened, and Alya winked before she left, closing the trapdoor behind her.

***

About half an hour later, Alya’s phone started buzzing with text messages from Marinette.

**[Are you kidding me?]**

**[You knew it was him the whole time??]**

**[YOU’RE THE ONE WHO TOLD HIM TO COME SEE ME?????????]**

**[ANSWER ME]**

**[DON’T THINK YOU’RE GETTING OUT OF THIS]**

**[WE’RE TALKING ABOUT THIS ON MONDAY]**

Alya grinned at her phone, then clicked it off without answering the messages.

A little while later, she received another text message, this one from Adrien.

**[Thank you]**

She smiled. Her plan had worked perfectly.

***

On Monday, Marinette acted annoyed with her, but Alya could tell she was grateful- especially when Adrien held her hand in the hallway and kissed her on the cheek when they had to go to different classes.

“I can’t believe you actually did it,” Nino said to her as they watched the new couple hold hands.

She shrugged. “What can I say? It was only a matter of time, honestly.”

Would it have been easier to get them together a different way? Absolutely. She could have just told Marinette about Adrien’s crush on Ladybug, but that wouldn’t have been as fun. Or as frustrating.

But then they wouldn’t have fallen for the flawed sides of each other.

Alya was glad that she went about it the way she did. Both of them were perfectly imperfect, and now, they finally saw each other’s imperfections as perfections.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment with feedback and/or make a request! Thanks!
> 
> -Emma
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [squishychatnoir ](http://squishychatnoir.tumblr.com)


End file.
